


The Garden of Earthly Delights

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: But Las Vegas, Commissioned Work, F/M, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Aurea finally graduated and became a professor, and Oak payed for her to go to Vegas. Augustine gave her a free pass. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Aurea Juniper/Augustine Sycamore, Aurea Juniper/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The Garden of Earthly Delights

The lights shined with more intensity than an Arcanine’s fire, and the streets were louder than the angriest Exploud. The smells, the sounds, it was so much, but not enough to be unpleasant. The machines in the buildings were set up to ding and flash with pleasant colors, the food was made to entice, and everything little thing about this city was designed to squeeze every last bit of dopamine into the brain.

It was Sin City, the City of Lights, and underneath it all was a promise. It was a promise that if you wanted it, Las Vegas, Unova, had it, and you could find it. The only question was price. It was that promise that led newly christened Professor Aurea Juniper here. Sure, she also needed some time off. She had been working hard on her dissertation, and now she finally had some time to herself. She silently cursed. She had worked so hard, basically non-stop since she got out of high school and went straight to college. She wondered if Samuel Oak or that crusty old Rowan had to work as much as she had. Just because she had two tits and a hole instead of a pole she had to work twice as hard.

Now all that work could pay off. She leaned against a rail, with the glistening pool of the Bellagio in the background, and wondered what she would do first. There was gambling, of course. She wasn’t much of a risk taker when it came to money though. Up until very recently, she was a poor intern. There was the buffet. Christ, she was hungry, but she could hit that soon. Maybe she should find a building to go into first. That was a good plan. Very adult, Aurea. Very professory.

She scanned the area. There was the Bellagio, Caesar’s Palace, The Flamingo, all places that she had heard about at one point or another. And a galaxy of uppers and downers. She thought to herself. Now that she was here, she just didn’t know what to do. When her friends had asked, when Auggie had asked, she just responded with Vegas. She had never thought about what she’d DO in Vegas. She just had a destination in mind. She shrugged and decided on the Bellagio, and turned around. There were so many people all around her. Some young, some old, and some at the prime of their life. A man from Galar passed by her, and she had to keep from fanning herself. That damn accent. After a moment, some music started playing. It was old and classical, definitely Jazz, and the pool lit up behind her. She turned again just in time to see a jet of water. She scanned the pool, and noticed several Blastoise in key positions in the water, using their turrets to pump water out in a jet high into the sky. The crowd lit up with laughter and cheering, and Arceus, it was intoxicating. She couldn’t help but grin as the Blastoise put on their performance, each turret perfectly timed, each arc of water melting into what looked like a sychronized dance, and then, as the music really started to pick up, a single figure emerged from the water, being suspended only by the Blastoise’s watery display.

The figure was a Squirtle, and it spun and danced on top of the turrets, only adding to the already impressive performance. The whole thing was spectacular and beautiful, and the cars behind her stopped to watch it happen. The people on the street had out transceivers and phones, recording and showing their family. She knew though, that it was different, because she was here. Telling Auggie about it would be fun, sure, but he didn’t get to experience it, and that took off the heady feeling a bit. She silently hated herself. Augustine was her partner, for lack of a better term, and here she was, probably about to partake in every sin that the Garden of Earthly Delights had to offer, and he was stuck at home, fretting over papers and scholarships. She took out her phone and tried to capture the show, even though it was halfway through. She knew that he would want to have the experience, but maybe this would do for now.

The Squirtle danced and danced, and then the music got quieter, going into a low decrescendo. The Squirtle curled up into it’s shell, and sank into the water. The water itself, with the Blastoise was still going, but it was almost time. Then, as if Arceus himself flipped on a switch, the lights, the music, and the water all crescendoed at once, and the Squirtle went flying upwards in it’s shell. Then, as if they were perfectly synchronized, the Blastoise each took a turn taking a shot at the Squirtle, causing it to spiral and pinball around. Juniper jumped up and down and giggled with glee, almost dropping her phone. The Squirtle careened around, each blast making it only move faster, until, perfectly timed, there was a blast right under it, rocketing it up into the air. The Squirtle popped out of it’s shell with a smile that could only be described as glee, and it splayed itself out. Then landed, it’s arms and legs outstretched, and the shell slapped the water right in time with the final snare marking the end of the song. It was spectacular, and people all down the street started clapping and cheering. All the Blastoise came to the top of the water, poking their heads out, and Squirtle was on one of them. They all bowed, then disappeared into the depths.

Juniper turned the camera to face her. “So, as you can see, I made it and am having a great time! I miss you, Auggie. I’ll make sure to take lots of pictures and get you something. Love you!” She said, and ended the recording, then sent it to him. He wouldn’t see it. He was almost certainly in bed. She was kinda sad. When they were apart, he would call, and she could just stare at that lean body, and her imagination ran with the rest. He looked really good in the light of his transceiver, no matter what he said. She also remembered what he said when she had left.

“Aurea, I want you to live your best life. Whatever you want to do, whether it be money, sex, or booze, I support you. Just remember who you are coming home to.”

It was daunting then and it was daunting now. She had a free pass to do whatever dirty terrible thing she could want, and he was totally okay with it. That wasn’t actually that surprising though. He was ace, so the amount of sex they had was minimal at best. A girl has needs. She decided to go into the Bellagio, to start. She was right in front of it. She walked around til she got to the main entrance and walked through the rotating doors. Inside it was all marble and glass, with Chihuly sculptures in the ceilings. They looked like mushrooms, almost, in a dazzling array of colors. There was a small eating area, or rather, a lounge area, in the middle of the room, with a gigantic welcome counter off to the left and a hallway to the right, but what drew here eye was something in front of her. Pretty far off, really, so she couldn’t tell what it was, but it was vibrant and eye catching, and she felt herself drift toward it, before she remembered.

“Come on, Aurea, Use your head. You gotta check in.” She said to herself and made her way to the front desk. It was a long marble bar, and behind it was a painting of verdant fields that spanned a good fifty feet. Also behind it was a cute girl. She was probably blushing, but she strode forward with purpose. The girl looked at her and beamed.

“Hello! Welcome to the Bellagio! How can I help you?”

“Yes, hi, I had a reservation for Professor Aurea Juniper?”

The girl tapped a screen in front of her and started typing faster than she had ever seen an intern go, and they were paid by the word, if at all.

“And do you have the reservation number Ms. Juniper?”

Juniper fished around in her bag and pulled out her phone, opening the email and sliding it over to the girl. She glanced at it and her fingers started to move. She didn’t even have to look down. Her eyes darted back to the screen and she smiled.

“You’re checked in for a week’s stay. Let me get your key. And your mail.”

“M...Mail?” Juniper asked, but the girl was already walking away quickly. Probably nothing. Nothing to worry about. She was still sweating over it, though. She waited nervously as the girl came back over with a new digital key and a single white envelope. She slid it across the counter.

“The key is pretty simple. You insert it into the lock, and it unlocks the door. Don’t turn the key, it’s not gonna turn and you might break it. Just slide it in and pull it back out. It’s the latest in security. The mints on the pillow are for you, and the minibar is already paid for, so drink as much as you want. As well as all of that, the package you signed up for was for $3,000 in chips, which if you take your key over to the counter they can redeem for you. This room also comes with free meals and drinks, which again, just take your key over to the bar or the buffet, and they can get you sorted. If you lose your key, come to the counter and we can activate the tracker on it and find it. It’s your pass for everything here, so it’s imperative that you know where it is. If you get any more mail, It will be here at the desk. Is there anything else I can do for you, Ms. Juniper?”

She shook her head, baffled. Oak said that all new professors got to go to Vegas, but she had expected a hotel room not on the Strip, and definitely not all that. How much money did he actually have?

She turned and made her way towards the room with all of the colors, fiddling with the envelope and looking down at it. She recognized that elegant and messy scrawl anywhere. She went to a quiet corner and unsealed the envelope, sliding out the paper. It even smelled like him. The bastard probably sprayed his cologne on it. He had the prettiest spidery scrawl when he wrote.

Bonjour, mon ami!  
I wanted to make sure you had a pleasant welcome to Vegas. I am still very jealous, and I have no doubt you have sent me a video, but alas, I am asleep. I hope you have a great stay, and I hope you throughly enjoy yourself. I know you are fretting about me, and I must ask that you stop. You earned this. You worked hard. I will be here, longing to hear from you, so take many pictures and call if you can.  
Adieu Aura,  
Augustine Sycamore  
P.S. there is more in the envelope

She snorted and pulled out the other thing in the envelope. A picture. It was him in her favorite position, tied to a chair and looking mournfully in the camera. She smiled and hugged it close to her, half wondering who he got to tie him up. There was probably a guy. She then put them both back in the envelope and made her way to the colorful area.

It was an assault on the senses, and not in a bad way. The whole room was made to look like it was straight out of Ganesh’s personal garden. The room was divided into three parts. The first was a large animatronic carpet that billowed with Eevee’s playing on it. There were some Yanma suspended in the air as if in flight, and there was a large hookah with an eevee sitting up and smoking off of it.

The next part had a large Donphan with a tower on it’s back. It dominated the middle of the room, just adjacent from the cupola. Finally, there was a waterfall with animatronic Incineroars roaming around. The whole room smelled heavily of Nag Champa, and she felt like she had just stepped into a new Region. It was so much, and she expected to be overwhelmed…. But she wasn’t. It wasn’t overwhelming. It was impressive and beautiful and she loved every minute of it. She breathed in deep and took some pictures to show Auggie back home, then made her way through the casino proper. There were dings, noises, a few cheers as one guy got his number on the roulette wheel, and even some crying, which was odd. She guessed someone lost big. To her surprise, most of the dealers were pokemon. The ones with opposable thumbs were dealing cards, while others were bouncing around with trays in their mouths, and a pikachu was actually spinning a roulette wheel. Aurea stumbled around for what felt like five minutes, just watching everything and experiencing everything, but when she checked her phone, she had been there for an hour. She had lost time. She had lost time and she wasn’t even sure how she had.

“I should probably eat, before I lose myself.” She said quietly, making her way through the gigantic casino to find the buffet. It wasn’t hard to find. She made her way in, and since she was alone, sat at the bar and ordered a leg spreader. Just as the lady had said, they took her key, put it into a key slot, and the ring around it blinked green. The bartender started mixing her drink, and she glanced around. The room was nicely lit, all black tile and dark lighting, with nice marble flooring. The bartender, a cute little blonde boy that couldn’t have been older than twenty three slid the glass over and leaned on the counter, looking at her.

“Can I help you?” She asked, sipping her drink.

“You can tell me what a gorgeous woman like yourself is doing at the Belagio this fine night without accompaniment.” He said.

“Is this how you bring in the big bucks? Hit on older women?”

‘Trust me, you are far from the oldest woman I have hit on for a larger tip.” He said with a smile, and started wiping down the bar with a towel.

“Oh really? So you aren’t even going to deny that that’s your game?”

“Would you believe me even if I said no? Why waste the energy?”

She snorted. “Well, you’re cute. You have that going for you.”

He grinned and put a tip jar in front of her. She laughed at him.

“So sure of yourself. You’re gonna have to earn that tip. I’m onto your game. I’m Aurea.”

He reached a hand across the bar. “Zak. You a tourist?”

“Kinda. I just finished my dissertation and became a professor, and Professor Oak pays for all professors to have a big week in Vegas.”

“Well look at me, standing in the presence of a giant. How dare I try to schmooze someone as beautiful and intelligent as you into a bigger tip.”

She laughed again, and realized she was laughing a lot. Was it the leg spreader? “You’re good. I’ll give you that. Tell you what, for every compliment you throw at me, I’ll add another ten cents to the tip I leave.”

“Don’t do that. You’ll be here all night and leave broke.” One of the waitresses said as she went by, winking at Zak. He smiled at her, then straightened his shirt, tucked it back in where it was falling out, and went back to wiping down the counter.

“So even your coworkers know what you’re up to?”

“They’re just mad that I can play the game. For real though, where is your attache?”

“He is at home, currently writing his own dissertation.”

“Seems a shame, leaving a woman like you to swim in a tank of sharpedo like me.”

“Oh? What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean that you’re a snacc, and I’m not the only predator swimming the ocean. The difference is that I just want money.”

“I have a free pass, first of all, second, I can take care of myself.”

“I have no doubt about that, Aurea, but take it from someone that lives here. Vegas is insidious. It’ll get into you, you’ll get the fever, and then you’ll make bad decisions. I’ve seen it a thousand times. I probably just sound like that guy that you hear about in Vegas, but it’s my job to make sure that everyone is having a good time, so I like to make sure that everyone is having a good time.”

“Hmm. Thanks for the warning. So your saying that I should avoid men like you?”

“Absolutely avoid men like me. They’re the worst. They lie to old women for money and serve heavily alcoholic drinks to pretty women.”

“Yeah well, they are devilishly attractive and good with words, and they have their own magnetism. I find that they are much like Vegas. Pretty big and smooth, but inside, there is a quiet intoxication. You get drawn in by the beauty and charm, but you stay for the promise of something, though you’re never quite sure what that something is.”  
“Aurea, I’ve only served you one drink. You can’t start talking until you’re three drinks in. I might actually think you’re serious otherwise.” He said, but turned a little red.  
“See, I have my own game too. Besides, you’re cute and I’m in Vegas. What’s the harm?”

“No harm. I don’t mind it, anyway. You might make Josie jealous though. She thinks that I’m hers and I just don’t know it yet.” He looked pointedly at the waitress from before. She was busy serving an elderly man and playing the same game that Zak had.

They sat in silence for awhile, Aurea sipping her drink and Zak cleaning a glass. He slid another one over when she had a fourth left, fluid and smooth like he was on autopilot.  
“I didn’t ask for that.”

“They never ask for one, Aurea, but if I ever make one more than you want, just let me know. I tend to remake em when the glasses start to get empty. Some people get downright grumpy when there isn’t a fresh one as soon as they are done. Besides, they’re free, and I will escort you back to your room if you have trouble walking.”  
“Oh no. You dirty man. I won’t fall for that.”

“That was actually genuine. It’s part of my job. I’m technically billed as security. I just am pretty and also know how to mix drinks, so they let me man the bar too. So, do have to get you three or four drinks in before you tell me about this promise I am making?”

“It’s not like that. You didn’t actively make a promise really. There is something about this place that comes with certain expectations. It’s heady and euphoric and there is something that tells you that you want to spend time here, and that you want to take part in everything that Vegas has to offer. You have that same aura. You exist, and you whisper sweet nothings, and it has a unique appeal that I can honestly say I have never felt anywhere else.”

He seemed to look contemplative. “I guess it’s nice to have that air of mystique. I can honestly say it’s accidental.”

“When do you get off?” She asked, then put a hand to her mouth. What was wrong with her? Why did she just ask that?

He snorted. “It’s the alcohol talking. You think you’re the first person to ask me that?”

“And what if I was serious?”

He glanced at his watch. “I have an hour left. Why?”

Was she gonna be that bold? Was it worth it? He was cute, and it was Vegas.

“What if I told you that I wanted you to mix me another drink in my room?”

“Aurea. I told you to avoid guys like me. We’re trouble. I promise.”

“Well I feel like inviting trouble into my room tonight.”

He snorted. “Sure, okay. I’ll meet you at your room in an hour. What’s the number?”

She told him and left, not really sure what she was asking. Had she just invited a boy to her room? He almost looked ten years his senior. Was she really that attractive? It was a confusing mess, and she went back up to her room and took a shower, trying to sober up a little, and did some body maintenance. Honestly, she wasn’t expecting him to show up, but no, Aurea Juniper would be prepared anyway. She did some grooming and also her face, put on her knock off Victoria Secret Noire, and got into a good pair of leggings and a large sweater. It was actually from Kalos U, where she had met Auggie and did her studies.

Exactly one hour after he had said, there was a knock on the door, and she was surprised. She looked out the peephole, and there he was, 6 foot, with a little bit of scuzz on his face, and his hair was actually layered and textured. She hadn’t noticed all this at the bar. He was still in his uniform though. She guessed he didn’t live on Casino property. She opened the door, and he had his hands in his pockets, looking like the exact kind of guy that got people in trouble. He was old enough to look refined, but still had the boyish charm to him.

“Well, I actually didn’t expect you to show up.”

“And I expected you to give me a fake room number, but here we are.”

She stepped out of his way and he walked inside, glancing around.

“You know, I’ve worked here for four years, and have never been in one of these rooms for anything that wasn’t security purposes.”

“Wait, how old are you?”

“I’m twenty seven. How old do you think I am?”

She had to hid her shock. He wasn’t actually that much younger than her. “I thought for sure that you were like, below twenty five.”

“I guess I can look that way. No, I’m a bit older.” He went over to the minibar, perusing what they had in stock. She hadn’t invited him here to actually mix a drink, but maybe alcohol would help loosen her up? It was worth a try at least. He pulled out the rum and things that he needed.

“Leg spreader, right?”

“Do you drink, Zak?” Aurea asked, getting comfortable in one of the chairs, and pulling the other one across from her with her foot so that they could sit at the tiny breakfast table.

“Only when I’m sad or lonely. I am neither of those tonight.”

Something had been nagging Aurea. It was something about him, the quiet confidence that he had with women.

“Are you married?” She asked, the words slipping out before she could really stop them. She had gotten too relaxed. He stopped what he was doing, but recovered quickly.  
“Not anymore.”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s okay. I was married. Her name was Lisa Bisset. She refused to take my name when we got married. I was okay with that. It was that individuality and surety that drew me to her. Eventually, I guess she got tired of me, or maybe she died. I don’t really know what happened. We came here for a vacation and she just disappeared one night. I’ve been here ever since.”

“That… That’s horrible! Who would do that!?”

“I told you, Aurea. Vegas is dangerous. I don’t really hold it against her anymore. I know that if she were here with me, she’d expect me to get back on my feet and carve out a niche, so that’s what I did.” He looked back into the liquor cabinet for a moment, pulling out some coconut rum. “I think I’ll take you up on that drink. I just need to run down the hall.”

He left the room, and Juniper felt terrible. How could someone just leave Zak, who was probably twenty at the time, sitting in Vegas with nothing? He was little more than a kid. It was disgusting to her. She had never heard stories like this at the lab or college, but then, most people in college got there on merit, or had the money. Was this what it was like in other cities? Was this what it was like in Nimbasa or Castelia? She was from Iccirus city, which never really had many attractions except pilgrims making their way to the Celestial Tower, so she had never really experienced this kind of hardship.

Zak came back in carrying a can of soda, which he cracked open and poured into a glass, complete with a double shot of coconut rum. What an odd choice. He slid hers over to her much as he did at the bar, and she caught it.

“Sorry, old habits. These tables are great to slide things across.” He sat down, taking a sip of his drink. She didn’t know much of what to say, stirring her drink and lost in thought.

“Don’t let my sad story get you down. Everything is fine, really. Just relax.”

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out.

Auggie: I got your video, mon ami. Tres bien! I will call when I get to the lab. I just got up for the restroom.

She thought about responding, but decided that would be rude.

“Boy toy back home? He get worried?”

“No, I sent him a video of the Bellagio fountains. He just watched it.”

“Exciting. Vegas is more than just the Casinos though. If you have an itch, Vegas can scratch it.”

“So I’ve heard. Everyone says that, but I have yet to see otherwise.”

Zak met her eyes, and she stared into his defiantly, he actually looked away first, looking back down at his drink. It was brief exchange. Was he scared of her?

“Do you have an itch you need scratched, Aurea?”

Fuck yeah she did. Doesn’t everyone have the fling in Vegas? He was young, hot, and tasteless. Why not him?

“Sure I do. What are you gonna do about it?”

“Find you someone that can help, probably. I talk a big game, sure, but I’m not all that great.”

She reached across the table, taking one of his hands. They were so cold. Why was he so cold? “Maybe I want you to. At least I know I can trust my valuables to be safe while I’m asleep.”

He snorted and checked his watch. “I don’t know. I’m pretty meddlesome. We had this talk.”

She stood up and rounded the table, running her finger along it, then placed her arms on his shoulders and sat in his lap, pressing herself against his rough black jeans. It was almost exhilarating, and she felt herself swelling just at the touch. It must have been the alcohol. She was a good foot shorter than him, so even here, her head was level with his. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

“I think that maybe for tonight, you can be less trouble. I see your mouth moving a lot, but I stopped hearing the words. Show me you aren’t all talk.”

“I think you’re drunk.”

“I am not. Besides, why would you care if I was?”

“Because Intoxication invalidates consent.” He said, as if he had said it many times before. He started pulling his arms away.

“I gave you consent when I invited you up to my room.” She adjusted and felt the rough of his jeans again and twinged. She wanted it. She wanted it badly.

“Aurea...”

He didn’t get the rest out. She pressed her lips to his, killing any final reservations he may have had. It almost felt like coercion, or was it seduction? The only difference really was consent. He didn’t taste like she had expected. The way he looked, she suspected mouth wash and toothpaste, or something clean. No. He tasted like Lucky Strikes. Lucky Strikes and bourbon, which was odd, since he was drinking rum. When their mouths met, it was electric, like something had flipped a switch in Aurea’s brain. She wanted him with an intensity she usually only felt for Augustine… Stop that Aurea. If your going to cheat on your boyfriend you should stop thinking about your boyfriend. She thought to herself.  
His arms went back to where they were, and she ran a hand down one of them. He was so cold. It was like he had no body heat. He breathed, and there was life, but everything about him was cold as ice. She stopped caring the minute she felt those jeans again. Why was that rough texture against leggings so arousing? She stood, helping him up, then laid on her back on the bed, just looking at him. He looked unsure, like he didn’t know what to do, but his blue eyes were active and calculating.

“What’s wrong? Never felt a girl up before?”

“I just didn’t know what you wanted. I’m pretty task oriented.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down, and he caught himself before he landed on her, but they were now very close. She wrapped a hand around his head, grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled, jerking his head so that his ear was towards her.

“I want you to get me ready, tear my clothes off, and fuck me, and I want you to cum inside. Can you handle that?”

“Yes ma’am.” He said, almost immediately. So he did have a freaky side. He was a trained submissive, if a little rusty, maybe. He and Auggie would actually get along. She let go of his hair, and his lips pressed against her neck, the coldness feeling great against her hot skin. She purred as he kissed her neck, nicking at it with his teeth and then tickling it with his tongue. It was amazing and she was in ecstasy. Something about him made her pleasure centers go into overdrive. He moved down, lifting the hem of her sweater and exposing her stomach, and he did the same here, kissing it and licking it and even a little biting. She placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled his hair a little, which seemed to spur him on, getting his nails involved. She let him go for ten minutes, getting lost in the waves of pleasure that radiated every time she twinged. Her shirt rode up, and he expertly took it off of her before she even registered that he had. She hadn’t even put on a bra, but he didn’t seem to care, pressing his tongue against her hardened nipple then biting. Not hard, but hard enough to make her squirm and make a noise. He seemed to be a bit warmer now, and maybe not as pale, or was that just her sex addled brain? She grasped at fabric until she finally got to the hem of his shirt, and she tore it off of him. He sat up, breathing heavily like an animal, and she could get a good look at him.

The guy worked out. That was for sure. He was also covered in tattoos. She had seen the sleeves in the bar, but didn’t think much of it. She didn’t even really care what it was. Now she could see that it was a story. On his chest was a Luxury Ball, and branching away from it were six smokey tendrils. Each one ended in a pokemon. The first was an Umbreon, the Second a Houndoom, the third a Mightyena, the fourth a Bisharp, the fifth was a Litwick, and the sixth was an Absol. Branching away from them and down his sides were the eight badges of Unova, four on each side, symmetrical with each other, all connected with those shadowy tendrils and in the middle, right above his navel, was the unova championship medal. The sleeves were stained glass versions of each town’s crest, with various pokemon of the Unova region to fill in the gaps. Aurea wanted to see his back. The front was gorgeous, and she found her fingers trailing over the shadowy tendrils that interconnected everything.

It all made sense now. He left High School as a trainer, and met this Lisa on the road, They never got married, but they might as well have been, and they traveled Unova together. He won the championship, and they came here to celebrate, then Vegas happened, and all his dreams went away. He was basically a wash out. That must have been his team on his chest. He didn’t have any pokeballs on him. Did this Lisa take his team too? She found herself feeling more sad for him than anything. He had his life taken from him, and he ended up working for one of the megaplexes that made this city famous.

“I know, it’s not very impressive.”

“I went into college. At least you accomplished something. Why’d you stop?”

“I… wasn’t able to travel anymore. I can’t really get into it.”

“That’s okay. I don’t want to pry. I just wasn’t expecting such beautiful work.”

He shrugged, unsure of what to do, but she leaned up and pushed him back with a thump onto the bed, and she crawled on top of him, straddling those jeans that she loved so much and started kissing his own neck. He shuddered at the touch, gliding his hands across her back, but she grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head with her free hand. He noticeably stiffened from what she could feel, and she smiled, then leaned down and bit his lip. He actually whimpered. That was cute. She then looked him directly in the eyes. He tried to avert his gaze, but she grabbed his face with her other hand and made him look at her.

“I can’t keep your hands here on my own, so I want you to be a good boy and leave them there. Understand? I want to feel you without getting distracted by your clumsy attempts.”

He nodded hastily, and his eyes were wide. They were like pools of mercury with how silver they were. Aurea loved it. She was even considering taking him home. Aurea, get a hold of yourself. Think about this after sex.

She let go of his hands and went back to kissing and licking every inch of his naked torso, running her hands over his defined musculature and even running one up his inner thigh, where the jeans were. She then sat up, braced her hands on his chest, and grinded herself lightly against his jeans, gasping and making noise as she did. Sure, it felt great, but she was making a bit more of a production of it for his benefit. He looked at her like a dehydrated man looks at water, breathing heavily and his mouth slightly open.  
After that, she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, then slowly unzipped them. She looked at his face, but his eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip. Dammit, why’d he have to be so hot. She twinged again, then lowered his jeans slowly, grabbing them on each side and pulling them down. He lifted himself a little so that they wouldn’t get caught, and she took one last look at her favorite pair of jeans before discarding them into the growing clothes pile. His underwear was cute. They were tight boxer briefs, gray, with the black dark type symbol across them. She could also mostly see what she was about to put inside of her. That was gonna hurt. She never cared much about size. Auggie was average, but something about imagining that overstuffed feeling made her even more wet. She ran her nails across his stomach, then lowered her own leggings, not even bothering with her underwear anymore. She walked on her knees up his body, then placed herself on his face, holding onto the headboard.

He didn’t need prompting, quickly going to work with his mouth, and holding onto her thighs with his hands to keep her spread. She started quivering, his hot breath and tongue sending Serotonin straight to her pleasure centers. She could feel herself dripping, and he was lapping it up like a Herdier did water, like it was a life saving medicine. Then it happened. She didn’t even mean for it to happen. Her breath quickened and she tightened, then she let out a yell, having an orgasm while riding Zak’s face. She really hoped his nose wasn’t anywhere near her. His nails dug into her thighs, which of course, only made it worse, and she spasmed, then went slack on the bed as the waves of pleasure rolled off her. She was barely holding herself up anymore, Zak bracing his arms so that she wouldn’t fall on him. Then he started licking her again, the bastard. It was a little too much at first, but the oversensation turned to pleasure, and he nipped her with his teeth this time, eliciting just a small amout of pain. He lied. He was good at this. She lifted herself off of him, and his hands rand down her stomach, then her small patch of hair as she pulled away. His eyes were gleaming, and his nose was in tact, which was good news. She went back down to his underwear, running her plam along his length then grabbing him through the fabric. Arceus, he was thick too. This was gonna be a good night. She licked at him through his soft not-cotton-but-unsure-what underwear, watching as he put his hands right back where she had told him to put them, closing his eyes, and biting his lip again. His hips told a different story, as did his stomach. He physically quivered and breathed heavily when she did something that felt good, which really was this whole experience. She then kissed near his waistband and pulled it down a fraction of an inch, kissing along that soft patch of hair that he had, but not very much of it. It was because he was blonde, she knew, but it didn’t matter. Auggie fulfilled that need for her. She tugged it down a little lower, kissing and biting, then yanked them off in one swift movement as she threw them in the floor.

Okay, she was wrong about the hair. There just wasn’t a lot of it. He definitely groomed himself. She wasn’t wrong about his cock however, and she had a half a moment of math and calculations to figure out how to fit it inside of her before she stopped caring, taking him in her hand and running her tongue along his length. He physically twitched, almost a convulsion, which she took as a good sign. He was squirmy, but in a good way. She ran her tongue up to his tip, then swallowed him, not daring to put his entirety into her mouth right away. She wasn’t sure she could take the whole length, but she was gonna try, and slowly moved her head up and down, licking him where she could with him in her mouth. He made fun sounds, whimpering and saying something under his breath. She didn’t really care what he said, and wasn’t about to stop to ask. It didn’t matter much. She wasn’t going to be able to get him all the way in, but she got a lot of him, and worked him for a few minutes. His legs moved around and he kept breathing heavily. She was very intently watching his stomach as he heaved in breath after breath. It was enticing how it moved. Thin guys had fun stomach movements. Then she couldn’t take anymore and slowly pulled away, grabbing him as she did, and slowly stroked him, taking a minute to catch her breath. There was spit all over him, but it didn’t matter right now. IF anything, it was a little bit of lubrication as she slid her hand against him, squeezing every now and then, trying to mimic what she imagined herself to feel like. She knew what it felt like on her fingers when she had done this with a freshman before, so she figured she was probably the same. He definitely wasn’t complaining, but the man had stamina.  
She couldn’t take it anymore and lifted herself. She didn’t need to bother with lube. She was wet enough as it was. She slowly lowered herself, and he grabbed himself to make it easier and guide it in. It was… tight was a nice word. It hurt. Was it supposed to hurt? She had to go slowly, and he snorted. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it, just working with her as she slowly slid him in. It didn’t take very long in the grand scheme of things, and after a minute to let herself stretch and accommodate him, she started to rock back and forth slowly, feeling him as he slid in and out. It was amazing. It was so amazing. She had never told Auggie how great he felt inside of her, and she wasn’t going to tell Zak either, because he felt better. Sure, size doesn’t matter, but the slight pain and overstuffed feeling just made it a better experience over all. She was sad for a moment, lamenting that this was the only time they would do this, but then the serotonin took back over, and she braced herself with her hands on his chest, slowly speeding up and going faster. His hips started to gyrate, going in the opposite direction of her and maximizing the pleasure, and she could have sworn he got thicker.

She was getting close, and she knew she was, but he had stamina for days. She tried to clamp down on it, but all she could feel was the pleasure. Then he asked. He asked like a gentleman.

“Aurea, please?”

She was gonna be a bastard about it.

“Please what, Zak? Do you need to go to the restroom.”

“Please?” He almost whined. It was cute.

“Maybe.”

“AUREA PLEASE!” He asked loudly.

“Yes.”

His whole body shuddered, and she was carried into orgasm with him, an intense heat filling her. He rocked back and forth, and for a moment, she thought he might be having a seizure, and while she was in the middle of the orgasm, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her eyes snapped open. Zak had bitten into her neck. She was too addled from orgasming to pull away, and he didn’t pull away either, slipping out and ejaculating just a bit more on her stomach. He pinned her to the bed with strength he shouldn’t have. And she struggled, trying to get away. She couldn’t. He was too strong. He was inhumanly strong, and a slow terror set in. She was still in the throes of pleasure as she felt him drain the blood from her body. It was a sickening feeling, and she wanted to throw up, but she couldn’t move. This one time fling had turned deadly all at once, and she was certain that she wasn’t going to live. She didn’t even have the strength to move, and her vision started to blur. The last thing she saw was him pulling his face away from her, wiping away some blood from his mouth, with a cocky look on his face. Then, he ran a very long and very sharp fang across his own wrist. The blood was cold and sweet, and she couldn’t stop it as he fed her his blood. Her vision went black, though she was still concious, with that sweet, cold taste in her mouth. Then it stopped. There was the soft sound of a lighter, then the stench of smoke. It was familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. Was it Lucky Strikes? He was smoking. It was all so surreal. He had just killed her, and decided to smoke about it. She heard a rustle, and felt his face right beside her ear.

“Lisa abandoned me, but I’ll be certain you never will, Aurea. Welcome to Vegas, your new home. I’ll see you when you wake up. I told you to avoid men like me.”

Then it all went dark for Aurea Juniper, newly christened Professor of Unova.


End file.
